Ovoids
The race is best known for their ability to transfer minds. Elderly Ovoids transfer their minds into artificially created bodies granting the race virtual immortality. Much of their history in the universe is unrecorded. Earth-616 The Ovoids were first seen in the Earth-616 universe when they rescued Latverian monarch Dr. Doom from space after his most recent defeat at the hands of the Fantastic Four. Doom convinced the peaceful Ovoids to teach him their mind transfer technique before they returned him to Earth. The Ovoids are also one of the few races that successfully fought back against the world devourer known as Galactus. When he sent his herald Air-Walker to find a suitable world for him to consume, the Ovoids slew him in order to save their world. A member of the Ovoid race was held prisoner by members of the Xartan race who were posing as the long thought extinct race known as the D'bari in order to avoid notice from rival shape-shifting race the Skrulls. This Ovoid was prisoner along with earthlings Taryn O'Connell and costumed hero Razorback as well as the space adventurer known as Rocket Raccoon. When Taryn and Razorback's ally the She-Hulk attempted to rescue them, she was captured also. In order to alert her friends in orbit aboard a Skrull ship, the Ovoid offered to teach the She-Hulk how to use the mind transfer power of his race. However when She-Hulk attempted to mind swap with her friend Weezie, instead of swapping minds, they swapped physiques. Despite this setback, She-Hulk's friends rescued her and the other captors. Once taken to safety the Ovoid examined She-Hulk and found that the cause of the botched transfer was due to her gamma irradiated body and that the change was seemingly permanent. The Ovoid returned with She-Hulk and Weezie to Earth to determine how to fix the problem with the help of the Fantastic Four's Mr. Fantastic where they determined that Weezie had to willingly give up the body swap in order to make it happen. This Ovoid remained on Earth until Weezie eventually gave up her new physique, restoring She-Hulk to normal. Another Ovoid named Insidio was a member of Skeletron's Starblasters. A group seeking to claim the power of the Star Brand a powerful energy source brought to Earth-616 from Earth-148611. But ultimately Skeletron betrayed his minions to try and claim the Starbrand for himself, ending in failure and Insidio's capture. Insidio's quest for the Star Brand occurred in , , and An unidentified Ovoid also worked for Collector on his prison world. When Aria the Zennan manipulated the mutant hero Wolverine into revealing the Collector's prison world to Galactus, this Ovoid worked with the Starjammer, Torgo the Mekkan, and the Space Parasite to try and stop him. When this turned out to be a failure, the Ovoid fled the prison world as it was devoured by Galactus. During the Maximum Security crisis, an Ovoid named Trubuk joined the Intergalactic Council in deciding the fate of planet Earth. Thanks to the manipulation of the Ruul Trubuk and the rest of the Council were convinced to make Earth a maximum security prison. Insitio was among the alien prisoners incarcerated on Earth until this decision was repealed. Most recently the Galactic Council was in upheaval thanks to devastation wrought by the Annihilation Wave and an invasion by the Phalanx. When the Shi'ar launched attacks on the Z'Nox race, the Ovoids joined Council members in questioning Shi'ar leader Gabriel Summers to get an explanation but were terminated by Summers. However a Rigellian Recorder documented the slaughter and reported it back to Kree ruler Ronan the Accuser leading to a war between his Inhuman rulers and the Shi'ar. Earth-928 The Ovoids were mentioned by Doom when he reminded that in the past he manipulated some members of that race for his purposes . Earth-50302 On Earth-50302 the Ovoids provided that reality's Dr. Doom with the ability to transfer minds as well. | Habitat = Temperate, with 75% water | Gravity = 88% Earth standard | Atmosphere = 75% nitrogen, 23% oxygen | Population = 5 million | Powers = :Telekinesis: The Ovoids possess the mental ability of telekinesis (able to move objects with the power of their thoughts). :Mind Transference: When near death, Ovoids would send their minds from their dying bodies into cloned replacement bodies, making the Ovoids practically immortal. Doctor Doom learned this ability and applied it to another human body but, under duress and shock conditions, the process was reversed. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = The Ovoids had a highly advanced science and culture, but had thin physiques, implying they had limited physical strength. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Worldwide democracy | TechnologyLevel = Extraordinarily advanced | CulturalTraits = Innocently trusting and benevolent | Representatives = Insidio, Jobryn, Kajik, Tansel, Turbuk | Notes = * Birkeel is regarded as third from sun. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Category:Races of Aliens Category:Virtual Immortals